the_listful_lotusfandomcom-20200214-history
Onlta the Fallen Throne
Onlta the Fallen Throne Prior -734 Capitol: Eiagios Population: 1.74 Million Nationality: Onltan, Onlta plural Trade: Old Onlta was a nation known only to itself and knew only itself. Trade was known only between the vendors residing in Onlta and the people of the country. Population Breakdown: Total population account for: 92% 8% unaccounted for. 6% Royalty. 37% Hunters, Fishermen, Miners, Lumberjacks, Special Forces. 24% Military Officers, Generals, Soldiers. 25% Clockwork and Clockwork Soldier Inventors. Geography: Onlta is an extremely flat region, with low amounts of trees. Due to the cold climate and infertile land, farming is not an option, but many species’ of animals flourish throughout the land, allowing enormous amounts of hunting. This odd flourishing of animals but not crops, is suggestive of an entirely predatory system. As well, Onlta’s position and climate allow fishing in the north. The supply of fish is approximately 60% of the Onltans’ food and is year long. The fishing although originally small erupted into mass amounts in later years, overtaking the technological sections in the North Middle-East regions. Due to the flat land and ability to hunt, Onlta developed the idea of hunting automation, building their clockwork soldiers to achieve this. Although this invention majorly helped, the original development resulted in a failure and slaughtering of Onlta developers in the top westernmost border of the country, ultimately forcing Onltans to abandon the area. Climate: Onlta suffers from a constant below zero climate, killing crops and causing difficulties for Onlta development. There are little differences in temperature between the furthest North, East, West, and South points. Politics: Old Onlta was a monarchy, run by a King or Queen. The King or Queen ruling had partial power, being highly conflicted with the technological faction of the nation. The Ruler was only replaced at death and was in all possible cases a descendant of the previous ruler. The Ruler’s matters mostly included sentencing of criminals, ordering of hunting in means to avoid hunting to extinction or low population (people were trained to observe and study patterns of the animals and keep approximate counts on their population), hiring of special workers or jobs such as explorers, settling disputes between citizens, and overseeing the national fund, most of which was invested (although begrudgingly) to the scientists. Military: Onlta’s military consisted of fully automated clockwork troops, organized in a forza (forzas), a group of 50 arranged in 5 rows of 10. 20 forzas made up a letka. The military was not developed to fight other nations, due to there not being any others known to them, but rather to protect against pirate raids in the north from other areas, or to fight off extreme predators. Due to their almost non-existent experience in battle, the Onltans have not seen this tactic effective, but were the ones to develop it, aiming for a clean and neat march formation. The tactic of fighting off pirates involved drawing back all fisherman from the local bay and ambushing them once they struck land. This tactic was developed due to the low amount of wood available to build massive boats, and the clockwork soldiers’ functions, being that they operate perfectly on the flat Onltan ground, but would not be able to balance by themselves on boats. This tactic allows a ground force made of technology, rather than a navy force made of living creatures. Special Agents: The Onltan main special agents being the clockwork warriors, are used for hunting and dissipating criminal movements as well as exercising executions. Other special agents include the Animal Population Experts or APE’s who were trained to study and observe patterns of the local animals in means to learn when and where hunting was a same option to avoid dissipation of species’. As well these agents made sure hunting was done equally across the available to be hunted species’ so in the case that one relies on another, they diminish and come back equally. Magic: Old Onlta was a nation of very little magic. Rather it was focused on it’s own survival in harsh conditions, expanding their territory, and developing technology to help do so. The use of technology was used over any magic that was known at the time. Culture: The Onltan culture was focused around getting an education then joining one of two forces, the workers or the inventors. Children were optionally enrolled in school starting at the age of 4 and continuing until 17. At age 17, they got to choose a career in the sciences and study further before joining the scientific region of the nation in the North, or to start a career in labor, either being a lumberjack, miner, fisher (the highest amount of people became these), or a hunter with the clockworks. Students showing exceptional skill in certain aspects of education such as mathematics revolving around pattern recognition could be specifically chosen to become APE’s, or students with exceptional athletic skill were immediately put into a working career, either joining the labor forces or helping others with athletics. Schools were sparse in number but huge in structure. Eiagios was home to the few schools in the nation, housing thousands upon thousands of students every day. Teachers were hired by the King or Queen’s counsel and usually had no experience in their topic, but went off source material. Arts Onltan arts consisted of theatre or scriptwriting. The people were fascinated by putting on a show for other people and impersonating the roles of other people. Theatre was used for entertainment, storytelling, and even education by explaining important concepts or ideas with the visual representation. Not uncommonly, clockwork soldiers were made to help perform in acts, either by being taken down by a man impersonating a street fighter, or swinging an axe to represent part of the labor force. ' ' Lore -1250 to -734 The first Onltans were brought to life in -1250 by their Vulcan, the god of technology and craftsmanship. Vulcan aimed to create a group who would turn this vast expanse of land into a strong industrialized, technologized faction. He bestowed upon the northern part of the continent, a race of humanoid figures in a group of 10,000. Vulcan gave them resources to begin their life, and taught them how to survive, before leaving them to their own to survive. As Onlta developed, Vulcan was still strongly believed in, but many skeptics formed other opinions. These skeptics claimed that they were originally brought into the world a different way, and that if Vulcan had truly given them life, where had he gone? Nowhere, because he isn’t real. The groups of skeptics are what developed further into the technology side of Onlta, rivaled against the head of power, the Monarch, who with each generation, was taught to strongly believe in Vulcan. -734 to 0 During the war with A’thana, both factions of Onlta tried hard to work together and overcome the enemy, putting their spiritual differences aside. Later in the war, around Year -4, when Nelumbo aided King Stephen and granted him the Crimson Blade, Onlta begged for help from Vulcan. Since Vulcan had already left them to their own, and refused to help them even in this state, the belief in Onlta wavered harshly. Onltans were furious that the one they were told to believe strongly in had watched and let them fall victim to the crimson blade. Outraged citizens stormed the royal grounds, imploding upon their fellow citizens, and their country. Many Onltans felt so betrayed that they allowed themselves to be taken captive and assume a role as a Nel Feran, choosing to believe in Nelumbo, the god who was obviously present and seemed to care about his people. With this, Onlta was quickly defeated, the war ending just 4 years later, King Stephen the victor. Although Onlta by this time was completely destroyed, both physically and spiritually, it was not gone. Many Onltans chose to follow Stephen, bringing some traditions with them, and in Year -359, some Onltans fled Onlta, finding the land that would be claimed and developed into Coatlan, the nation of Spies. As well, in Year -1, during Onlta’s last stand, a band of the highest inventors of the nation fled through the previously massacred area in The Divine Fields, somehow surviving and found Zel Gospodar.